Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an angle square adapter that is used to locate angles in a room or other construction site.
Description of Related Art
The construction industry requires workers, plumbers, electrical installers to frequently measure angles for installation and construction purposes. These angles are critical in arranging various structural components into particular areas during construction. Many times workers must measure and calculate these angles using antiquated techniques including pulling strings and marking off angles with hand devices. Although some laser devices are available to address this issue many have not been effective in providing a suitable tool to measure angles in a construction environment. As a result there's a need for an innovative tool that can be provided to make quick field calculations with respect to angles as necessary for construction workers.